


y2｜狂者 Ch 04

by ygritte_coco



Category: Y2 - Fandom, 磁石
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygritte_coco/pseuds/ygritte_coco





	y2｜狂者 Ch 04

**故事描绘的事件都为推动剧情发展需要，同时参照各国法律，没有任何参考学习价值，请勿认真推究

/ygritte

Ch 04

依照卡尔维诺的意思，躲避痛苦的方法有两种，一是接受地狱，成为它的一部分，直到感受不到地狱存在。

第二种二宫忘了。

嘴里含着烟头抖落烟灰，二宫的咬合肌一松，星火便掉落在地，有些过度用力以黑皮鞋底踩灭，脸部表情不见波澜，唯有熟知二宫的人——比如毕业后便到他身边担任助理的小秋——才知晓这一刻的他正处在闷声来气的状态。

今日二宫对樱井的民事庭开第二庭。二宫按照原先针对对方可能提出证人证词教战问答方法，一早跟委托人沙盘推演过一遍。没料，樱井找来的证人一站上应讯台说出口的尽是二宫先前与委托人未演绎过的剧情脚本。

或者说精确点，是二宫料想过，却宁可信任樱井不会用的险招。

证人的陈述基本全盘把诈欺原因归咎青黄货运所担任中间人的误导与传达资讯不对称，导致原告签署二手车买卖合约，于交付车辆后生效。表面上推托这场诉讼并无存在必要，被告方也是错误合意契约下的受害者。

二宫全程安静听完证人证词，可最终桌下左手握着的圆珠笔已从中央折断、严重断水。

此刻，送走委托人的座车，二宫又独自站在裁判所侧门的圆拱门边抽烟，樱井自二宫身后踱步前来。

樱井身上的麝香气味渐近，开口第一句话问二宫 “你生气了？”  
二宫和樱井重新熟络后，交谈便回到十年前他们之间寥寥几句问候应答的氛围，没那么多迂回叵测，有时甚至透着锐气，延伸话题好似随时要放出炮弹、互相轰炸，偏偏两人又再也强装不来，进行成年人间的商业版奉承谈吐。  
二宫笔挺正装内的身板缩了缩“没有，毕竟我输不了。”浑身动作态度俨然不太好，樱井听了却勾起嘴角盯着他笑。

二宫甩手间将烟头丢进拱门旁的铁制圆垃圾桶内“可我这赢了，肯定也不痛快。”  
语毕，他回身站直望进樱井的眼神如泡在冰寒地底里。

即将入冬的天候湿冷，两只地方野狗不知何时蹭到铁垃圾桶边靠着裁判所内的些许人气取暖。樱井耸耸肩，一副不予置否的模样。二宫问他不惜这么抗辩求什么，塞不及河内建设牙缝的还款金额吗？

樱井听二宫的语气像能用话语砍人的话，第一个就要找他下手，脸上笑容不仅分毫无退，反倒加深一个度“我是无所谓，可人家大公司要面子啊。”他说着一双长指从口袋夹出一根烟，叼在嘴里点燃、吐纳———。

“那青黄货运所社长多年在业界建立的信誉呢，樱井桑？”二宫郑重问他。  
“我调查过，他们是负债倒闭，没做过什么肮脏勾当。”  
樱井的笑容这时滞了滞，烟口往地面下划，眼底原本富含热意短暂消散。

“……事到如今，你怎还能确信谁双手是干净的？”

在与樱井重逢后，二宫曾发觉他的转变之大，从一狂气毕露的跋扈少年到圆融协调的社会人士，几乎很少再看到他大学那会融于骨血的反叛特质有流露机会，好似黑白正义的划分，一厘米都不可偏移，哪怕天塌下来他顶着真理信念，打死都不会弯腰。

可如今随着日常相处，二宫又自我开示——樱井不过是在社会跑跳时间久了，学会处事待人的技巧，绝非抹去从前的自我，杀了本心。

然而，现下，樱井反问之突兀、语气低沉如冰凿、尖石戳刺着二宫。二宫着实面对眼前的樱井觉得困惑、惊愕不已，一肚子想反驳的话堵着喉口，吐不出来……。

万一樱井从未跨越发生在西山身上的悲剧，过去十年间，未曾选择放下对遗憾的执着，二宫不敢再往下想——。

见二宫停顿在原地，樱井瞬时强作干脆地抬手拍了拍二宫的后背，把话题翻篇“晚上一起吃饭，我餐厅都预约好了。”

二宫皱眉试图以手肘隔开樱井的身体，再行追问，这时接送樱井的车刚好停到他俩所立行人通道前，吓走那里舒服躺着的狗。  
“那我先走了、餐厅地址我再传给你。”  
樱井提着公事包、咬着烟，瞬间如脚底踩云向前走去，进入车座。二宫话还没说完，也还来不及拒绝他临时的邀约，那人已自顾自瞥头挥手道别，微笑着关上车窗。

视线被阻挡前的短暂间隔，二宫第二回见到樱井驾驶座上的年轻女子，她对二宫点点头，混血脸孔、朱红唇彩。

这次在白昼下观看，确实，相当有型，倒是跟西山那清汤挂面式的干净美感完全相反，二宫暗自在心底评价，觉得一天因为樱井发的怒火又添旺一点，想晚上他请客肯定得打包些高级菜回家。

“话说这回就不怕人家女孩子介意抽烟的事了啊……”二宫一人盯着樱井远离的车尾煞车灯，自言自语。

大学三年级至升上四年级前半学期，是K大法学生最为忙碌的时刻——辩论赛、体育杯同时举行。  
平时课务繁重的法学生大部分心思都在系所内部的辩论对抗，对运动赛事的兴趣缺缺。  
光是为了考试积攒体力多做训练就要了他们的命，因此经常临近比赛大一、大二的学生还凑不齐一队，高年级如二宫、樱井也被迫加入。

大学最后一次篮球对抗赛，临时入队的二宫、樱井和其他学长、学弟全体集合练习不到五次，居然一路赢过外文、物理及当时晋级呼声极高的化学部。赢球当晚，众人为庆祝聚集在他们研究所的大学长家里，心里估摸能打到三回合未被淘汰已是撞上大幸，对赢过下一回合都抱着不可再佛的心态，想干脆彻夜狂欢也算不愧对这两三周的挥汗量。

一帮法律人平日受辩论训练，平时字正腔圆、正襟危坐成习惯，充份的酒水喝下肚，便没什么分寸。上一秒还搭肩勾背高歌，下一秒突然拆成正反方辩士，拉着樱井及二宫两个全法学部四年级首席辩手各据沙发两面，指着对手鼻子骂。

“井上学妹才是名副其实的校花！”和二宫同班的同学开头喝斥。  
“田中学姐没说话以前谁敢自称 ‘校级别’的美啊！”随即二年级的学弟反驳。  
一旁的二宫揉了揉眉心不解这帮人喝醉了想的都是什么辩题。  
大学长看氛围热络得差不多，不知从何拿出两箱全新的麻将组引着众人往二楼客房开桌。  
西山因为二宫和樱井参赛，几乎每回队练都充当后勤，帮忙借场地、备水、递毛巾。这会又跟三位学姐在厨房忙进忙出。

二宫趁着大伙注意力转移之际，脱离队伍进入一楼阳台，匿进大学城近山一面的夜色里。  
返身关门后，他发现有人早脱离屋内的醉鬼闹剧，一个人撑着栏杆吞吐灰色烟雾。二宫不明显愣了一下，樱井回头看见他盯着自己指尖的渺小火光，停滞的神情，以为他是在问抽烟的事。

“在静奈面前不好张扬地抽……”樱井自发回应。二宫没接话，低头从口袋里烟盒摸出一根叼着，樱井见了，直起身护着手里点燃的火苗递到二宫鼻息范围内替他点烟，动作自然流畅。

火焰燃起那刻，两个同级生全身同步顿了一下。

这几乎是他们第一次确有的接触来往，并且是在如此近距离之下——过去从初次见面的剑拔弩张，到樱井和西山相识、熟知西山与二宫的关系、释然退回朋友角色至今，他们之间还没有过任何非必要的对话存在。

纷纷有些不知所措地回身转正面对都会灯火，初夏的后山深林无风引蛙鸣，二宫指腹夹烟、拿开吸吐，过了一阵先开口问樱井“你说我们这坏习惯是跟谁学的？”他在指缝间翻动便利商店买的便宜烟品。  
樱井虽略讶异于他居然会开头发话，也接着回应“原口大学长。”  
“喔、对。说是帮助读书提神。”看着从火口上升至空中的烟尾，原来有些晃神的意志再次回归，二宫突然特别嫌弃地撇了撇嘴“我听他在放狗屁。”  
“……他现在又要教师弟、师妹们别的花样了。”樱井回头从阳台落地窗内遮盖两旁的窗帘缝看见原口到厨房找西山拿饮料，带至二楼。  
“不过那也挺好的。”二宫眼瞳有浓重的颜色翻动，他唇间一吸，如同吸入宛若迷途的青春，指尖拉开、烟嘴一吐，便吐出男人纯熟的韵味。残留舌尖的竟是恬淡的苦涩。  
“至少不只我们被祸害。”二宫嘴角带着浅浅笑意说。  
樱井一一望过二宫的下颚、侧颜到唇角，突兀地想眼前人如果被女孩子看过抽烟的模样，肯定更受欢迎，在他两步外倚上栏杆，深吸一口夜气，舒坦回说：  
“嗯、是挺好的。”

山下会社牵扯青黄货运所的案子，裁判所最终判定二宫一方赢得诉讼，因为樱井这边未能提供青黄货运所与二宫委托人的契约关系证明。  
樱井在庭外找二宫大力握手，说在他看来这结果是双赢，彻底忽视墙角座位前来旁听的青黄货运所负责人懊恼捂着脸的画面——公司倒闭后，他身上再背负一庄骂名。

散庭后樱井又坚持约同二宫吃饭，这回他要亲自载他去餐厅，途中顺路回办公室拿下午公事所需资料。本周正逢樱井事务所员工年度旅游期间，周一樱井于机场把两个合伙人加全公司上上下下职员送出国后，剩他一个留下来处理山下会社的最后一次庭审。

二宫想想多少有些明白樱井如此上心的原因。从学生时期一次次学期考试相互驰骋的对手，到毕业十年后相聚，虽主要老同学间多了份惺惺相惜，可说是为了缅怀旧时光也好、即便想稍微给对方挑事追忆从前也罢，总之两人得以久违对峙的场面，肯定比南国的风景来得重要。

乍看命运的棋盘把他们打散又凑合，事实人生至今哪一步攻法完全背驰他们个人的选择。樱井翔和二宫和也就算一辈子无法脱离互相抗衡状态，也并不影响他们越发紧密的关系 。

于公论公、于私也只论私。

刚好停在S.S.事务所所在大楼前门，樱井从车座前的储物柜里拿出挂牌识别证递给二宫，要他自己先上楼等他停车。二宫接过识别证进门，和保安点点头示意，通过管制闸门后，在电梯前观看楼层所属表，进了电梯上15楼。

办公室入口以识别证感应打开，因为全公司没有一位员工上班，堆叠卷宗、案件资料的办公桌并排十列以上，只有日光穿透。二宫视线扫了一圈，没找到墙面尾端玻璃隔间有标示樱井的办公室，倒是从这处整体规格布局，嗅到一股浓厚的 ‘官司即生意’的气息——。

‘咚！咚！咚！’三声，手指敲击玻璃的声响，二宫转头寻找声源，樱井站在他方才进入的玻璃大门外招着手。  
二宫越过办公桌椅、地面堆叠的文件箱、影印机和电脑走至门后。也不主动按钮开门、也没说什么话，二宫站在门后停了一下，望着樱井。  
最后是樱井替他开的门“我的办公室在17层。”

“刚才一瞬间才感觉你是一间事务所的负责人。”二宫跟在他后头，垂着眼揉脸说。  
“哈？意味不明。”樱井领着二宫进入电梯，上17楼。  
“参观过员工办公室果然不一样。”  
樱井想二宫总能把认真的语句说得像玩笑话；玩笑话又说得像肺腑之言。

越过两间会客室及长桌会议室，樱井的办公室坐落在楼层中段，桃木制门掩着，樱井敞开后光线泼洒落地。室内空间很大、气窗足够，没有一丝压迫感。设备摆设及品项挑选可以看出空间所有人的品味及气度。  
樱井一个人走去窗边操作咖啡机，二宫则在办公室内绕了一圈。  
别着16瓣葵花针的西装反映于大型展示柜上擦亮光泽的大学辩论奖杯，二宫缓步细数樱井摆放在架上的回忆，意外想起自己身上也不少和樱井牵涉的纪念物。

“记得大四辩论赛，正反方两战持平，直到最后一场——”樱井从身后递给二宫手里的咖啡时，手指顺道比向那座发言台话筒形状的奖杯。奖杯底座篆刻的字写着：K大法学部人马杯辩论赛优胜。  
“题目确实好像是……律师是否该为追查真相违背当事人的最大利益？”二宫努力回想。

樱井嘴角勾起歪斜的笑“计时开始你申论清楚、理据足够、质询时的问题尖锐，实打每个反论症结点，最后还是输了。”  
“因为不幸最后一轮你遇到的对手是我……”  
二宫听了他的发言翻了个白眼摆手要樱井快停止自我吹捧。

“开玩笑的、应该是因为我举了个极端例子，论说如果辩题的当事人是绝对的社会弱势，却在不得已之下犯了重罪呢？你们才原来被教授们看好能赢大半学期，结果吃了败仗。”  
霎时，樱井努力回想过去经历，睁大双眼转移盯着金黄奖杯的眼神，再回到二宫五官精巧的侧颜停留“当时指导终战辩论的木下教授好像曾对你的表现作出评价……”

蒸腾咖啡热气的马克杯口藏着二宫等待樱井后话疑惑的神情，事过境迁，他早彻底忘了，木下孝宏如何评论他。

“他在全班面前确实是这么说的……‘Nino可真是意外地感性、意外地感情用事啊’这样。”隔了一点时间，樱井才想起后话，震耳欲聋。

tbc


End file.
